Nunca Digas Nunca
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Tras una conversacion entre Danny y Mac... surge un nuevo personaje y nuevas posibilidades para Danny DannyOC
1. Y Quien es Ella?

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo Jillian Tate, el OC que decidí incluir y los doctores y personajes secundarios que vienen desde mi cabeza. Todos los demás son propiedad de Jerry Bruckheimer y de la CBS.**

**Contexto: Después del capi "Til Death Do We Part"**

**Dedicado a : Las "Crazy Fruits Sisterhood"… por toda la buena onda y el cariño… las quiero mucho chicas.**

**A Elizabeth, pk le debo su challenge, pero va en camino… debo afinar detalles.**

**A Sara Kovac y a Gitanita... en beneficio de la salud mental**

**A Tina (que sé que le gustará) y Lau... aunque Lauchita quedará un poco colgada**

**A Maia, como siempre. Thnx for being a big support and a backup in my life...

* * *

**

**Mac: -- Could happen to you, you know**

**Danny: -- What, marriage?**

**Mac: -- Love**

**Danny: -- Don't even say stuff like that Mac, is not funny**

**Conversación entre Mac y Danny al inicio del capitulo: Til Death Do We Part (15 x 01)**

* * *

La conversación con Mac había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Danny... pero no por mucho tiempo... un nuevo caso había llegado al laboratorio. Mac reúne a Flack y a Danny 

Vemos a Danny llegar a una escena, junto a Mac y Don. Es un callejón de los tantos que hay en NY. El cadáver… es una chica de no más de 25 años.

-- Vendrá un colega de narcóticos, dicen que la victima es novia de un distribuidor de una pandilla a la cual están siguiendo

-- Muy bien; Danny fotografía la escena y luego recolecta las cosas, yo revisaré los otros cuartos con Flack – ordena Mac

-- muy bien

Danny comienza a fotografiar el lugar, de pronto un ruido de tacones hace que deje su tarea un momento

-- Señorita, no debe estar aquí – el tono de voz de Danny fue un poco desagradable

Ella lo mira seriamente, se abre la chaqueta y deja ver su placa y su arma de servicio

-- Detective Tate… narcóticos

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos… como tratando de probar quien es el más importante, pero la voz de Flack hace que ambos reaccionen

-- No puedo creerlo… Jillian Tate! – Don corre a abrazarla

-- Donnie Flack… ¡Dios… como te extrañaba!

Ambos se dan un abrazo

Mac se incorpora a la escena sin dejar de sonreír: - Detective Tate

-- ¿Cómo, me voy un par de años y pierdo mi apodo y solo paso a ser la "Dtve. Tate"?

-- Eso jamás Jillie – Mac la abraza

Danny se incorpora, y Mac se encarga de las presentaciones: -- Jillian, él es Danny Messer, detective; Danny ella es Jillian Tate, detective, ex colaboradora hasta que nos cambió por Chicago

-- No seas injusto… tenia mis razones para irme, ahora tengo mis razones para volver

-- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Don

-- Vengo por el caso… Amy Rascall… 25 años, era la novia de uno de los dealers que más mueve en los alrededores de la NYU

-- ¿NYU?... y ¿Por qué aparece muerta aquí?- pregunta Mac

-- Vive a 4 cuadras, pero estamos en territorio de otra banda de narcóticos. ¿Necesitan algo más muchachos?

-- No

-- entonces me marcho, debo presentarme en la estación

-- Te llevo… además me gustaría que vieras a Stella antes… no quiero perderme su cara de sorpresa

-- está bien, pero me prometes un informe completo de todo

-- Fuiste de los míos Jillian… tienes libre acceso

Cuando ambos se marchan, Danny interroga a Flack

-- ¿Y esa?

-- Hey... mas respeto… Jillian fue compañera mía en la academia y trabajó con nosotros hasta antes que llegaran tu y Aiden…

-- Ya veo, y porque se marchó

-- Un traslado a Chicago… se llevaron a varios al azar

-- y como que Mac no hizo nada por retenerla

-- casi se hecha al jefe encima… pero no le sirvió… de todas maneras Mac mantuvo a la mayoría de su equipo.

-- Mmmm, y ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-- Chicago, y la destinaron a narcóticos, pero siempre ha estado conectada al laboratorio.

Danny mira con un poco de desconfianza la cercanía que tiene el resto del equipo con Jillian, pero decide volver a trabajar.


	2. Crash Boom Bang

Dos días más tarde

Jillian corre por los pasillos del crime lab, hacia la oficina de Mac

-- Mac, necesito tu ayuda

-- ¿Qué sucede?

-- Necesito un criminalista… tengo un nuevo cadáver en mi investigación y un herido de los míos.

-- Descuida, te mando a Danny

Ambos salen al pasillo

-- Danny!

-- Dime Mac

-- Ve con Jillian a una nueva escena de crimen, es un homicidio

-- Voy

Jillian y Danny se suben al auto, Jillian maneja

-- Quiero pedirte disculpas si fui grosera el otro día

-- Lo mismo digo, suelo ser desconfiado con los desconocidos

Jillian se ríe: - Si eres del equipo de Mac, eres de los buenos y de confiar.

Danny sonríe con esa frase

Jillian y Danny llegan a la escena del crimen. Jillian se baja y corre a ver a su subordinado

-- Pat… ¿Cómo estas?

-- Es una herida de bala en la pierna, vinimos porque los vecinos alertaron por disparos, cuando llegamos un par de sujetos huyó y en la persecución nos dispararon.

-- ve a que te revisen, cuídate Pat. Danny¿Entramos?

Al entrar a la casa ambos se dan cuenta que iban entrando a la casa de un distribuidor

-- Están buscando la droga¿no lo crees?

-- Pero a éste le dieron dos tiros… certeros – acota Danny – ¿Tienes alguna identificación?

-- no aun, deberemos tomar las huellas

-- Bueno… trabajaste con Mac, así que asísteme – Danny le ofrece una de sus sonrisas.

Jillian lo asiste… fue criminalista y eso no se olvida, más si Mack Taylor ha sido tu mentor.

-- Danny… creo que estamos listos

-- Dame dos minutos, etiqueto estas bolsas y nos marchamos

Jillian y Danny guardan material, revisan algunas declaraciones y se marchan

Ambos salen de la casa y se suben al auto… Jillian lo hace partir y arrancan, cuando desde dos calles laterales aparecen dos autos y comienzan a seguirlos… suenan un par de disparos.

-- Messer… cúbrete

-- Cúbrete tú Tate!

-- Yo manejo, avisa por radio

Danny da el aviso de que los persiguen… Don y Mac que andaban alrededor, van a ayudarlos. De pronto vemos un disparo que da en la rueda del auto en que iban Jillian y Danny

-- !Cuidado Jillian!

Es lo último que alcanza a decir Danny, ya que Jillian es acorralada por los dos autos, los cuales la comienzan a golpear. Jillian acelera y uno de los autos lo hace para darle un golpe por detrás, el que hace que Jillian pierda el control

El auto se vuelca, mientras Don y Mac son testigos mudos

El auto cae… los otros dos, se marchan. Mac y Don se bajan corriendo y gritando

-- Jillie!... Danny!

El interior del auto esta destruido, Jillian yace en el asiento, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Danny abre los ojos

-- ¿Jillian?

-- No te muevas Messer… te puedes hacer daño – Jillian cierra sus ojos

-- Jillian… háblame… Jillian… pero Danny no alcanza a escuchar respuesta, ya que la hemorragia que tiene, hace que se desmaye justo al instante que llega Don a socorrerlos

-- ¿Muchachos?

Pero nadie le responde

-- ¡Mac!... no están conscientes


	3. En el Hospital

Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abren, las dos camillas que llevan a los muchachos se pierden por los pasillos al tiempo que Stella recibe a Mac y a Don

-- No se abrieron los airbag Stella

-- Mac, descuida… Linsday está procesando la escena… completa, desde la casa hasta el auto… Sheldon está junto a ella y yo me incorporo en cuanto tengamos noticias.

Un medico sale

-- Dtve. Taylor, la condición de los oficiales es grave… ambos tienen severas fracturas que serán operadas en este momento… hasta ahora no corren riesgo vital, pero deberán hacer reposo por al menos4 semanas y rehabilitación con el kinesiólogo.

- ¿y las heridas de bala?

- fueron en el antebrazo y en el hombro respectivamente… no implican riesgo y en cuanto extraigamos las balas se las entregaremos

-- Stella… llama a Lindsday que se venga para recibir las balas… quiero saber ahora mismo quien atacó a mi equipo

(Habitación de Hospital)

Tras parpadear un poco, Danny no reconoce el lugar donde está

-- ¿qué demonios…?... ¿Jillian?

-- está en el otro costado del edificio… en el pabellón de mujeres –Don le contesta

-- Don… ¿sabes de ella?

-- A ambos hubo que operarlos, y no estarán en servicio al menos dos meses – Don apunta el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha de Danny, los cuales estaban soportados por unas barras de metal

-- Demonios

-- La sacaste barata Danny- le dice Don… Jillian aun está en pabellón.

Danny desvía la mirada.

Otra habitación de hospital

Mac y Stella están sentados junto a la cama de Jillian… Stella comienza a hablarle

-- Jillie

-- Mac?... Stella?

-- Eso es… vaya susto

-- Me duele todo – Jillian solo susurra

-- lo sabemos, estuviste en el quirófano varias horas

-- nos perseguían Mac… - Jillian toma conciencia… - Y ¿Messer? –

-- Está en otra habitación… también fue operado – Stella le contesta

-- Fue mi culpa… - Jillian trata de hablar, pero Mac no la deja terminar

-- No, tu hiciste lo que podías, le dispararon a las ruedas, es obvio que esto podía pasar… lo que no sé es porque los airbag no se abrieron

El medico ingresa a la sala

-- Señores, el tiempo de visita ya ha finalizado, debemos dejar que la paciente descanse

-- Jillie, te prometo que vamos a encontrar a los culpables – Mac sale de la habitación para alcanzar a ir a lo de Danny

-- ¿Danny?

Danny abre sus ojos

-- ¿Mac?

-- Vamos a averiguar quien les hizo esto… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-- He estado mejor… debo esperar la evolución de mi cadera, el tobillo

-- lo sé… pero al parecer estás mejor que Jillie… te demoraste en el quirófano menos que ella… además ya tienes las ortesis.

-- ¿Cómo esta Tate?

-- Recién despertando de la anestesia… y ahora la van a evaluar…

-- Debí haber manejado yo…

-- No te culpes de nada… fue una emboscada

Danny trata de mover una pierna, pero no la siente… su cara de horror lo delata

-- ¿qué sucede Danny?

-- Mac… no siento mis piernas

Mac traga saliva: -- Tranquilo chico, el medico nos dijo que puede ser por la inflamación… no te apresures

-- Tengo miedo Mac

-- Vas a estar bien chico

El medico ingresa y hace salir a Mac.


	4. Solo Nosotros Dos

El sol se cuela por las persianas del hospital… Danny se despierta, y desconoce el lugar, trata de incorporarse, pero su brazo se lo impide

-- Demonios

Y el recuerdo del accidente viene a su mente… justo al momento que entra el doctor a revisarlo

-- Buenos días… soy el Dr. Dunnbar, vengo a revisar su evolución Sr. Messer

-- Danny

-- Muy bien Danny… empezaremos por lo básico…

El doctor revisa a Danny, revisa las heridas de la operación, para luego centrarse en la sensibilidad de sus piernas… Danny siente los ejercicios que le hace el médico… y respira aliviado.

-- Muy bien Danny, la inflamación esta bajando y creo que en tres días podrás iniciar la rehabilitación… debemos hacer ejercicios que eviten la atrofia de los músculos

-- OK Dr.; disculpe… y ¿usted sabe de la detective Tate?

-- No la operé yo, pero tiene fractura de cadera y doble fractura en la pierna izquierda, más la herida de bala en el brazo… y una costilla rota, que casi le perfora el pulmón… la sacaste barata Danny

-- ¿puedo verla?

-- no te puedes sentar en una silla aun… solo habría que llevarte en camilla

-- Quiero verla Doc.

-- Veré lo que puedo hacer

Jillian está con los ojos cerrados… tiene la pierna izquierda completamente fijada con yeso y unas barras de metal, como las que usa Danny. Su brazo derecho vendado… no puede moverse mucho por la herida de la costilla

Toc- Toc

-- Adelante

Jillian se acomoda un poco, y se sorprende al ver una camilla ingresar a su habitación

-- ¿Recibes visitas Tate?

-- Messer?... Hey… Chico… - Jillian se sorprende al ver las lesiones de Danny

-- Descuida, es más el escándalo que nada

-- Me dijeron que no podías… - la frase de Jillian se ve interrumpida por Danny

-- No digas nada… no fue nada

-- Pero… - Jillian es silenciada por Danny quien coloca su dedo en sus labios:

- Empezamos juntos en esto, y lo terminaremos juntos

Jillian solo sonríe

* * *

Los días pasan, y las visitas de Danny a la habitación de Jillian se hacen más frecuentes… en efecto, están casi todo el día juntos, ya que están solos en el hospital, y el resto del equipo sigue en su trabajo, es cierto que pasan a verlos diariamente, pero son varias horas las de hospitalización… las que en compañía del otro se hacen más tolerables

-- No voy a ver de nuevo un juego de hockey

-- Vamos, solo una vez más

-- Hagamos una cosa… vemos "Legally Blonde" juntos y te compenso

Danny queda mirando a Jillian con inquietud

-- En cuanto salgamos de aquí, te llevo a un juego de los Knicks con entradas preferenciales… una buena soda y un hot dog.

-- ¿Entradas preferenciales?

-- Casi al borde de la cancha

Danny después de dudar un poco, sonríe: - Acepto… pero te lo voy cobrar… eso si… ¿tiene que ser "Legally Blonde"?

-- Mmmm… cualquier cosa menos ESPN

Danny recorre rápidamente los canales: - No tengo opción… será "Legally Blonde"

El kinesiólogo hace que Danny haga pequeños ejercicios que ayuden a disminuir la inflamación de la columna, para que así pronto pueda sentarse en la silla

-- ¿Te sientes capaz de hacerlo mañana Danny?

-- Yo creo que sí… tengo menos dolor ya

-- Muy bien, mañana lo intentaremos… pero recuerda… no debes forzar las cosas

-- Está bien Markus… dime una cosa… ¿estas trabajando con Tate también?

-- ¿Con quien?

-- Jillian, la de la habitación 406

-- No… ella aun no puede hacer nada… sus lesiones son mas complicadas que las tuyas

* * *

Danny avanza por los pasillos en silla de ruedas, va empujado por un auxiliar… lleva aun su mano izquierda en cabestrillo.

Toc – Toc

-- Pase

-- Hey Tate… vine a visitarte

-- ¡Messer, ya estas en silla, que bien

-- Si, voy a mi primera sesión de ejercicios

-- Que notable… felicitaciones – pese a lo sincera de la felicitación, había un dejo de envidia en la voz de Jillian

-- Vamos Tate… ya pronto comenzarás a moverte

-- llevamos casi dos semanas aquí…

La conversación se ve interrumpida por el ingreso del medico

-- Señorita Tate… debemos conversar… a solas

Danny la mira y pide que lo ayuden a marcharse. El doctor cierra la puerta.

Cambio de escena

Danny está tirado de espaldas sobre una colchoneta, sus ojos están vidriosos, y una lágrima cae por su mejilla

-- ¿Lo puedes soportar?

-- Duele un poco…

-- No te sobre esfuerces Danny…

-- lo sé

-- Vamos, 5 más

Danny toma aire, su rostro denota esfuerzo al momento de hacer el ejercicio.

Tras un rato, vemos al auxiliar que lleva a Danny a su habitación

-- Espere… podemos pasar por la de Tate

El auxiliar asiente con la cabeza, al acercarse se dan cuenta que la puerta está cerrada. Danny la abre despacio, Jillian está acostada dando la espalda a la puerta

-- ¿Jillian?

-- Déjame sola Messer

-- ¿Qué sucede?

Jillian gira la cabeza, Danny nota que ha llorado, va a entrar cuando ella le grita

-- Te dije que me dejaras sola Messer

Jillian vuelve a girar la cabeza, para no mirarlo. Danny ante ese grito opta por marcharse, pero antes le pregunta a la enfermera de turno

-- ¿Qué sucedió?

-- No tengo autorización para decírselo señor

-- Vamos… me has visto todos los días con ella…

-- Lo siento

Danny suspira decepcionado y pide que lo lleven a su habitación

La noche cae en NY… los pasillos del hospital comienzan a calmarse, Danny está viendo televisión sin prestar atención a sus contenidos… la puerta se abre, es el Dr. Dunnbar

-- ¿Qué sucede… por qué ese estado de ánimo?

-- aun me duele un poco por los ejercicios…

-- entendible… ¿algo más?

-- Dr.… usted sabe lo que le pasa a Tate

-- Ah… a Jillian… bueno… descubrimos que sus lesiones no están evolucionando como debiera, y por lo mismo hay que reoperarla

-- Y que tiene eso de malo

-- es que deberá pasar mas tiempo inmovilizada y en el hospital

Danny ahora entiende todo… el porqué de la actitud de Jillian

-- Dr. ¿me ayuda a ir a verla?

Dunnbar sonríe

Los pasillos del hospital se hacen más largos… la mayoría de las habitaciones están con las puertas abiertas y con sus pacientes viendo la televisión, es la hora de las noticias. Pero en la habitación de Jillian la puerta esta junta, y solo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche la ilumina.

El Dr. Dunnbar se asoma

-- Jillian… alguien quiere verte

-- No quiero ver a nadie

-- Jillian… esto no es bueno para ti… no es bueno que estés sola

Jillian se gira y ve a Danny en pijama sentado en la silla, con carita de "Déjame entrar"

-- Jillie

El Dr. Dunnbar ayuda a Danny a acercarse a la cama de Jillian, a sentarse junto a ella

Danny la abraza y le dice: - Jillie… estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Jillian lo mira, se aferra a su pecho y rompe a llorar… entre sollozos le cuenta:

-- Desde pequeña quise ser policía… era mi sueño… y siempre supe los riesgos que aquí se corre… pero jamás me imaginé esta posibilidad

Danny le besa el pelo y se lo acaricia: -- Jillian, pequeña… todo va a estar bien

Pero se daba cuenta que en realidad, lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era quedarse ahí… con ella.


	5. Simplemente Jillie

-- Buenos días… - Mac abría la puerta de la habitación de Danny pero la encuentra vacía, sale hacia la estación de enfermería: - Disculpe señorita¿el paciente de la habitación 414?

-- Debe haber ido a sus ejercicios de rehabilitación

-- Gracias

Mac camina hacia la otra ala del edificio, para ir a la de Jillian. Al llegar abre la puerta: -- ¿Jillian? – pero se silencia al verla dormida junto a Danny.

Mac se sonríe, no se imaginaba encontrar esta escena, por lo mismo decide pedir una explicación muy a su manera.

-- Buenos días Detectives Messer y Tate… presenten informe preeliminar

Danny y Jillian se despiertan asustados

-- ¿que?... ¿cómo?

Mac los mira expectantes… sin dejar de sonreír

-- Buenos días para ti también Mac… bueno… - Danny mira a Jillian, y ella lo mira a él

-- Buenos días Mac, como ha estado el trabajo

-- Jillie Tate, no me vengas a cambiar el tema jovencita

-- Bueno, creo que es justo que lo sepas… no estoy mejorando Mac…

Mac se pone muy serio, y justo en ese momento entra el Dr.

-- ¿Aun aquí Danny, ah, detective Taylor, buenos días

-- Buenos días doctor; Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Dunnbar viene con una radiografía en la mano, la pone a contraluz y explica.

-- Jillian, vamos a operarte, para colocarte una placa que ayude a la mejoría de tu lesión… no deberías tener problemas… de todas maneras deberás esperar un par de días en los que no tendrás sensibilidad y estarás inmovilizada

-- ¿Que sucede?- pregunta Mac

-- Mac… mi recuperación tomará más tiempo

Mac se acerca a abrazarla: -- Jillie…

-- Descuida… ya me lo lloré todo anoche – Jillian mira a Danny con cierta complicidad… él solo sonríe

El Dr. Dunnbar toma la palabra: -- Queremos operarte mañana a primera hora

-- ¿a qué llama primera hora?

-- a las 8 de la mañana

-- perfecto

-- muy bien… tienes a alguien a quien debamos llamar

-- no, Mac está aquí… y ahora esta Danny también – Jillian sonríe al decir esto

-- listo, hoy descansa, y a la noche te prepararemos para la operación, por lo mismo, nada de visitas extensas

-- Creo que mejor me voy… Mac, me ayudarías con la silla

-- Muy bien Danny… Jillian, dejo a este chico y vengo a verte

-- Descuida Mac… Danny… Gracias – Jillian al decir esto le toma la mano a Danny

-- No fue nada Tate – el solo le guiña el ojo.

Mac empuja la silla de Danny

-- ¿que sucedió anoche Danny?

-- nada… solo que vine a apoyar a Jillian

-- perdón… yo pensé que desconfiabas de ella

-- Mac, eso… eso fue una estupidez que pensé

-- ¿Pensaste?... que raro eso en ti

-- ¡Mac!

-- Me alegro que estuvieses ahí con Jillie

-- es una buena chica, pese a que no le gusta ver el hockey y me obliga a ver películas de niña

-- Jillie es fanática del basket, Danny

-- ¿Y por qué me dices eso?

-- Pensé que podía interesarte

Danny lo mira extrañado… Mac sonríe misteriosamente

* * *

Danny viene de sus ejercicios… su cara denota un poco de cansancio y dolor, pero antes decide pasar por la habitación de Jillian

-- ¿Jillie?

Danny abre la puerta, y la ve dormida. Estaba con sus gafas puestas y un libro en la mano. Danny se acerca despacio, le saca los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche. Toma el libro, marca la pagina y lo deja en la mesita de noche. Danny la observa… se da cuenta de que frunce el ceño para dormir y que debe estar soñando algo ya que sus ojos se mueven rápidamente.

Danny está por marcharse, cuando la voz de Jillian lo detiene

-- Messer

-- Hey¿cómo sabias que era yo?

-- Tu aroma… es único

-- Quería verte antes de mañana… no creo que te pueda ver antes de la operación

-- Gracias Danny… por todo

Danny se acerca y le da un beso en la mano: -- Todo va a salir bien Jillie… todo.

* * *

Jillian es trasladada a la camilla que la llevará a pabellón; Mac y Stella la esperan en el pasillo

-- Vas a estar bien Jillie… ve tranquila – Mac y Stella se acercan a ella

-- Gracias

A lo lejos se oye una voz: -- ¡Jillian! – Era Danny, quien viene siendo empujado por Don

-- Danny

-- Todo va a salir bien… confía Jillie

-- Gracias Danny

Danny le besa la mano, al tiempo que ella cierra los ojos.

La camilla se aleja por el pasillo y los cuatro se quedan mirando. El Dr. Dunnbar se les acerca

-- El quirófano está en el piso de abajo… pueden ir a esperarla ahí… pero son unas tres horas de intervención.

* * *

Mac, Stella y Don están en la cafetería conversando, recién llevan una hora desde que Jillie ingresó al pabellón. Paralelamente Danny está en el gimnasio en su rehabilitación.

-- Danny es tiempo de volver a caminar con apoyo… lo harás entre las barras, y si todo sale bien, deberás empezar a caminar cortas distancias todos los días – le indica el terapeuta físico

-- Vamos

Danny se afirma muy bien de las barras… un rictus de dolor se dibuja en su rostro… las semanas en cama han dejado su efecto en la tonicidad muscular de sus piernas y por ello las siente débiles

-- Me voy a caer…

-- Tus brazos son tu apoyo… ya sea en la barra o con los bastones… vamos… da un paso a la vez.

Danny da su primer paso… se siente aliviado

-- Vamos… otro paso más – el terapeuta no le da tregua. Danny lo mira, toma aire y prosigue.

Han pasado tres horas del inicio de la operación de Jillian, y los médicos aun no salen del pabellón.

Mac, Stella y Don ya están en la sala de espera, y Danny… se acerca en su silla despacio

-- Mac… ¿se sabe algo?

-- Nada aun Danny… ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-- Di mis primeros pasos… mañana uso un andador para caminar y posteriormente los bastones… hasta que vuelva a caminar sin apoyo

Todos se acercan a felicitarlo: - ¡Muy bien Danny Boy!

Danny sonríe, pero al mirar la hora se da cuenta que ya han pasado tres horas y media de operación.

-- ¿No que eran tres horas? – Danny se paseaba con su silla

-- ¿Por qué tan impaciente Danny? – Mac lo interrogaba

-- Bueno, las esperas me ponen nervioso

-- Ah… pensé que era otra cosa

-- ¿Qué cosa Mac?

-- Dejaré que te des cuenta solo…

Danny lo mira extrañado, pero no tiene tiempo de contestar, ya que el doctor se asoma por la puerta.

-- Todo ha sido un éxito, en cuanto baje la inflamación inicia ejercicios y no debiera de haber problemas

Mac le estrecha la mano al medico: -- Gracias.


	6. Los Sentimientos de Danny

Días más tarde

Jillian ya ha iniciado el trabajo fisioterapéutico, y Danny esta con el apoyo de los bastones para desplazarse. Jillian se desplaza ya en silla de ruedas y ha tenido una evolución muy buena. Ambos coinciden en el gimnasio, Jillian fortaleciendo la parte superior del cuerpo, mientras Danny avanza con el caminar. Ambos se daban ánimos mutuamente, sobretodo cuando habían ejercicios de una mayor exigencia.

Jillian está en la silla, pero en la habitación de Danny esta vez

-- así que te vas mañana Messer

-- Sí… a primera hora

-- me abandonas… eso es cruel

-- dile eso al medico… él quiere que me vaya

-- está bien… solo me queda darte las gracias Danny… por todo el apoyo

-- no es nada Jillie – Danny se acerca a ella y la besa en la mejilla… una extraña sensación los recorre a ambos. Se miran fijamente a los ojos, cuando la puerta se abre… es el Dr. Dunnbar

-- Danny… perdón, no quise interrumpir… pero traigo tu certificado de alta.

Danny sonríe, Jillian se despide, para marcharse a su habitación. Danny se queda mirándola fijo hasta que la puerta se cierra… no sabe que le está pasando… pero el doctor lo saca de sus pensamientos, ya que comienza a darle las instrucciones del tratamiento fuera del hospital.

Danny está solo en casa viendo televisión. Acaba de terminar un partido de hockey y ahora viene uno de los knicks… pero mientras pasan la publicidad decide ver que hay en los otros canales… cuando se encuentra con "Legally Blonde 2", se ríe, y toma el teléfono

-- ¿Jillie?

-- ¡Danny!

-- A que no sabes que están dando en el canal 93

Jillian coloca el canal y se ríe

-- Tienes que verla Messer… ya viste la uno… no te puedes perder la dos

Ambos se ríen

* * *

Danny está de vuelta en el trabajo solo con trabajo de laboratorio hasta que deje de usar el bastón. Al mismo tiempo que Jillian está avanzando muy bien con su recuperación. Es cierto que no se ven con la frecuencia de antes, pero Danny hace todo lo posible por visitarla. Los días que no ha estado con ella siente que le ha hecho falta.

Mac nota a Danny distraído en el laboratorio

-- ¿Que te sucede Danny?

-- Pensaba en como andará Jillie en su recuperación

-- ¿No la has ido a ver?

-- Si, pero no es lo mismo… cuando estábamos en el hospital compartíamos mucho tiempo… me hacen falta esas horas con ella

-- ¿acaso te estas enamorando Messer? – Mac lo mira con una sonrisa. De pronto para Danny todo se hace más claro… la sensación que tuvo cuando se despidieron ese día.

-- Mac… debo ir a verla

-- Ve, ve…

Danny se aleja por los pasillos… Stella lo ve pasar

-- ¿Y a ese que le dio?

-- Danny Boy se nos enamoró Stella

Jillian está en el gimnasio… el terapeuta le da la orden

-- Hoy te corresponde llegar al otro extremo de las barras… ya es hora de que dejes la silla

-- Si, lo mismo creo yo…

-- Vamos, a caminar

Jillian se pone frente a las barras, se levanta y da los pasos.

Al mismo tiempo Danny camina por el pasillo, para llegar a la habitación de Jillian, la que está vacía.

-- ¿Te atreves a irte desde el ascensor a tu habitación caminando con el andador? – el terapeuta le dice esto a Jillian al tiempo que marca el piso al cual van.

-- Sí

Las puertas se abren, Jillian da sus pasos hacia fuera, lentos, pero firmes… muy lentamente se va acercando a su habitación… al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Danny sentado en su cama.

-- ¡Hey, ya estas caminando

-- ¡Danny!

Danny se incorpora para ayudarla a volver a la cama

-- ¿Qué haces aquí… no deberías estar trabajando?

-- Tengo algo más importante

-- ¿Qué pasa… te sientes bien?

-- mejor que nunca – Danny se acerca y le da un beso… Jillian al principio se sorprende, pero no tarda en corresponderlo

-- Te dije hace un tiempo, que empezábamos esto juntos, y lo terminábamos juntos… y aquí me tienes… me haces falta Tate… me hace falta ver el deporte y las películas de niña contigo… ¿qué opinas?

Jillian lo abraza y le da un beso: -- Tú también me haces falta Danny.


End file.
